


Gdzieś pomiędzy Niebem a Ziemią

by Littlesillydemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Does What Castiel Wants (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Crack, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Dean Winchester, Some Humor, Some Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon
Summary: Anioły są okropne i to jest fakt.Chociaż nie, czekaj, wróć... Przecież Castiel jest aniołem, a czasami zdarza mu się być nie-okropnym...Lub:Po prostu Destiel. (I tak po to tu jesteś).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 24





	Gdzieś pomiędzy Niebem a Ziemią

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że to się kupy nie trzyma, ale jakoś tak mi się miło pisało...
> 
> ___________________  
> Dla siostry (która nawet nie raczyła rzucić na to okiem).

Anioły są okropne.

Dean powinien to sobie wytatułować na czole. ,,Anioły są okropne i patyk im wszystkim w przełyk!". 

(Bał się przeklinać przy aniołach. Raz tylko powiedział ,,cholera jasna" przy Casie i w odpowiedzi dostał takie spojrzenie, że nie wiedział gdzie się schować). 

Najgorsze w nich jest to, że w nosie mają wszystkie ludzkie zasady! W ogóle ich nie obchodzi, że nie, nie można zabić człowieka tylko dlatego, że przeszkadza. Nie interesuje ich, że kłamstwo czasami jest lepsze od prawdy. W ogóle nic ich nie obchodzi!

Co prawda, Castiel się stara - okey, można mu to przyznać. Czasami Dean widzi jego zaciśnięte zęby w miejscu, gdzie każdy inny pierzasty bez zastanowienia zmieszałby człowieka z błotem. Czasami Cas waha się, zanim gdzieś pójdzie i coś zrobi - no okey.

Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że anioły są okropne.

Każdy z latającej ferajny chyba nie umie pojąć co to jest przestrzeń osobista, zarówno ta fizyczna jak i psychiczna. Sam próbuje ich wybronić, tłumacząc, że aniołowie z natury znają wszystkie swoje myśli i przenikają się nawzajem w tych swoich niecielesnych formach, ale Dean mu nie wierzy. No przecież gdyby chcieli to potrafili by to zrozumieć.

Najgorszy jest oczywiście Castiel. 

Dean nauczył się chodzić do łazienki z pistoletem. To było niedługo po tym, jak Castiel coraz częściej zaczął schodzić na ziemię. Pewnego dnia pojawił się niespodziewanie za Deanem i oczywiście nie raczył w żaden sposób oznajmić swojego wspaniałego przybycia. Dopiero gdy Dean po skończonym interesie spojrzał w lustro (kto do cholery montuje lustro nad pisuarem?!) przeżył mały zawał serca.

Bez zastanowienia odwrócił się i spoliczkował anioła. Musiał wyglądać komicznie ze spodniami do połowy uda.

Castiel zamrugał, zmarszczył brwi i uchylił usta. Dean uderzył jeszcze raz.

– Wypierdalaj – wysyczał. Spodnie zsunęły mu się do kolan, ale to było najmniej ważne.

– Hello Dean.

– Wypierdalaj, powiedziałem! – krzyknął. Poprawił gniewnie spodnie i zapiął pasek. Podszedł do umywalki. – Nie możesz wchodzić do łazienki, gdy sikam!

– Tu są trzy pisuary – zbuntował się Castiel. Brzmiał jakby chciał przez to powiedzieć, że teoretycznie jeszcze dwie osoby mogą wejść.

Dean bardzo gniewnie wysuszył ręce. Spojrzał zabójczo na anioła przez ramię.

– Słuchaj – warknął – nie wiem jak u was na górze, ale tutaj cenimy sobie prywatności. Nie. Możesz. Wchodzić. Do. Łazienki. Gdy. Sikam.

– Ale...

– Dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś?! 

Castiel zacisnął wargi i odwrócił wzrok. Był cały spięty, jakby chciał się dalej kłócić, ale bez słowa kiwnął raz głową i wyszedł z łazienki.

Dean dołączył do niego pięć minut później, gdy chęć mordu odrobinę zmalała. Wciąż bez słowa wyszli ze stacji i ruszyli w kierunku zaparkowanej niedaleko imapli. Castiel cały czas marszczył czoło, jakby nie wiedział jak zacząć rozmowę.

– Cas – nie wytrzymał w końcu Dean.

– Dean – zaczął niemal równocześnie anioł. Spojrzał nieśmiało na łowcę i zagryzł wargę. Ten wyraz skruchy tak urzekł Deana, że nic nie powiedział. Castiel kontynuował: – naprawdę czasami zapominam o waszych zasadach. Jesteście jedynymi stworzeniami, które wiedzą co to wstyd.

Dean zmarszczył brwi. Przez jedną malutką sekundę wydawało mu się, że w głosie anioła pobrzmiewa zazdrość. Szybko jednak uświadomił sobie, że to nie zazdrość, a frustracja. Castiel był sfrustrowany, że ludzie mają tak dużo zasad. 

– Okey, Cas, właściwie nic wielkiego się nie stało – mruknął instynktownie. Odwrócił wzrok, gdy anioł spojrzał na niego z nadzieją w oczach. Podrapał się po karku. – Po prostu pamiętaj, żeby tego nie robić, okey?

– Okey – odpowiedział, a jego wargi drgnęły w najmniejszym, najbardziej niewinnym uśmiechu jaki Dean kiedykolwiek widział. Nie sposób było nie zakochać się w tym uśmiechu.

Niech będzie przeklęty Cas i jego cholerny urok osobisty! 

***

Anioły są okropne i to jest fakt.

Co prawda, Castiel nauczył się nie wchodzić do łazienki, gdy Dean akurat sikał. Niestety, trzeba mu było wytłumaczyć, że nie może wchodzić również w momencie gdy Dean się myje, załatwia, albo rozładowuje niespełnione napięcie seksualne.

To ostatnie było zdecydowanie najgorsze.

Dean modlił się o coś ostrego i zabójczego, gdy wyganiał Castiela z łazienki. Znowu zapomniał o spodniach, więc te dyndały mu gdzieś na wysokości kostek. Castiel - nie daj Boże - wyglądał jakby miał pytania.

– Wy-pier-da-laj! Wypierdalaj! – krzyczał Dean, siłą wypychając Castiela z łazienki. – No jeszcze cię cholero tutaj nie było! Zabiję, następnym razem zabiję jak psa!

– Myślałem, że już nie ma rzeczy, które można robić w łazience – marudził Castiel, bezwiednie pozwalając się wypchać za drzwi. Spojrzał niepewnie na Deana. – Nie wiedziałem...

– Masz kategoryczny zakaz wstępu do łazienki! – krzyknął, zamykając mu drzwi przed nosem. Oparł się o nie ciężko. – Nie ważne czy sikam, czy sram, czy walę konia! Nie włazisz tu i już!

– Ale mam informacje, które nie mogą czekać – jęknął zza drzwi anioł. 

Dean westchnął ciężko i przeczesał włosy dłonią. Podciągnął w końcu spodnie.

– Nienawidzę cię, wiesz? – zapytał ze zmęczeniem.

Castiel nie odpowiedział.

***

Anioły są okropne, bo nic do nich nie dociera.

Dean zdążył tylko zrobić wielkie oczy, gdy ktoś zapukał w drzwi, a dosłownie sekundę później Castiel wtarabanił się do łazienki w całym swoim anielskim majestacie. 

Przez jedną malutką chwilę po prostu na siebie patrzyli, anioł z ręką na klamcę i łowca schylony przy umywalce, w połowie ruchu zdejmowania skarpetek. 

Dean wyprostował się powoli. Brak ubrań (poza tylko jedną skarpetką) dodawał powagi sytuacji.

– Mam wypierdalać? – domyślił się Castiel, zanim Dean zdążył się odezwać. Łowca odetchnął bardzo głośno i przeciągle przez nos.

– W podskokach!

***

Anioły są okropne w stosunkach międzyludzkich.

Dean nie wiedział czy się śmiać, czy płakać, gdy widział jak Castiel bardzo nieumiejętnie rozmawia z kobietą przy barze. Anioł gimnastykował się jak nigdy, żeby tylko nie powiedzieć czegoś niestosownego, albo tym gorzej - mogącego brzmieć jak flirt. Nawet się biedaczyna spocił.

Kobieta chyba miała typ i akurat Cas zaliczał się do niego koncertowo, bo na krok nie opuszczała anioła. Uśmiechała się do niego, mrugała ponętnie rzęsami i rysowała ślaczki na jego dłoni. Castiel wyglądał jakby chciał uciec.

Dean zlitował się w końcu nad nim i podszedł do baru. Chodzenie po sześciu butelkach piwa było śmiesznym przeżyciem, ale udało mu się utrzymać pion. Położył ręce na obu ramionach Castiela i pochylił się nad nim.

– Chodź do domu, kotek, bo chyba jestem pijany – powiedział bełkotliwie, niby tylko do anioła, ale na tyle głośno, że dziewczyna słyszała. Odraza na jej twarzy była najlepszą nagrodą. Na tyle dobrą, że postanowił pójść krok dalej - pochylił się jeszcze trochę, zamierając z ustami milimetry od policzka anioła.

Castiel pachniał jak czyste powietrze, elektryczność i słodycz ciepłego ciała. Ktoś chyba popchnął Deana, bo mężczyzna przechylił się nagle do przodu i dotknął wargami idealnie ciepłej skóry.

Castiel zamarł w bezruchu. Dean usłyszał jak przełyka. Bez żadnego konkretnego powodu rozśmieszył go ten dźwięk.

Gdy już wyszli z baru (Dean jednak był na tyle pijany, że chodził niekoniecznie prosto) Castiel wciąż wyglądał jak zaczarowany. Cały czas marszczył brwi i patrzył gdzieś w bok, jakby myślał. Ze dwa razy dotknął policzka, w który pocałował go Dean. (Oczywiście całkowicie przypadkowo pocałował). 

Dean w końcu nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem, widząc jego minę.

– Co jest, zniszczyłem twoją przestrzeń osobistą? – zapytał zaczepnie. Castiel spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

– Co?

– Nie ważne. – Przewrócił oczami. – I tak nie zrozumiesz. Następnym razem możesz po prostu powiedzieć jej ,,nie", wiesz? Nie będę musiał interweniować.

Castiel zacisnął wargi i kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie. 

***

Anioły są okropne w mówieniu ,,nie". 

Tym razem Dean się śmiał. Widok zawstydzonego Castiela był po prostu przezabawny.

Znowu siedzieli w barze (Dean mógł troszeczkę polubić towarzystwo anioła) i łowca obserwował miłosne podboje Castiela. Albo raczej brak podboi. Anioł siedział sztywny jak kij i zawzięcie udawał, że ignoruje migdalącą się do niego kobietę. Cała jego postawa krzyczała ,,odejdź". Niestety, kobieta albo tego nie widziała, albo nie chciała widzieć.

Po pieciu minutach Dean w końcu się zlitował. Odbił się od ściany, przy której obserwował anioła i podszedł ostrożnie do baru. Usiadł po drugiej stronie Castiela, po drodze klepiąc go w ramię.

– Już wiesz co to przes... – zamilkł, gdy nagle anioł pochylił się i cmoknął go w policzek.

Nie wiadomo kto bardziej się zawstydził - Dean, Cas, czy kobieta. Wisienką na torcie był fakt, że anioł wciąż pochylał się nad blondynem.

– Poszła już sobie? – wyszeptał (nie, _wymruczał_ ) w jego policzek. Dean mógł tylko przełknąć ślinę. Jakieś obwody mu się chyba przepaliły. Castiel pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, żeby móc mówić ciszej. Pachniał mniej jak czyste powietrze, a bardziej jak ciepłe ciało. – Dean.

– Hmm? – mruknął głupio. 

– Poszła już sobie? Powiedz, żeby sobie poszła.

Dean zerknął w bok. Kobieta otwarcie się na nich gapiła, a jej mina wyrażała niepewność, zmieszaną z fascynacją. No tak, jeszcze im brakowało propozycji trójkąta.

Dean odchrząknął głośno.

– Jasne, kotek, idziemy do domu – powiedział (starał się _wymruczeć_ ) na tyle głośno, żeby paniusia go słyszała. Zmusił się do spojrzenia w oczy Castiela. Od zawsze były takie ciemne? – My... eee... idziemy, tak. Już się nie mogę doczekać.

Castiel wyglądał jakby był słodko niedoinformowany. Patrzył prosto w oczy Deana, a jego spojrzenie krzyczało o pomoc. Dean nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

– Spokojnie, aniołku – wymruczał, tym razem cicho i intymnie, tylko do Castiela. Coś w oczach bruneta się zmieniło, ale Dean nie umiał określić w jaki sposób.

Wstali razem i odeszli od baru. Kobieta nie próbowała im przeszkodzić, co było plusem. Castiel wciąż patrzył na Deana, jakby się zawiesił.

Dopiero na dworze Dean parsknął śmiechem. Uderzył zaczepnie Casa łokciem pod żebra.

– Ty naprawdę nie umiesz powiedzieć nie! – zawołał ze śmiechem. Castiel uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Uciekł spojrzeniem.

– Dobrze, że ty umiesz – mruknął i zabrzmiało to szczerze. 

Dean parsknął jeszcze głośniej. Zarzucił ramię na barki anioła.

– Oj, dziwak z ciebie, Cas. Straszny dziwak – zawyrokował. 

Castiel uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

***

Anioły są okropne. Po prostu.

Dean od kilku dni chodził jak całe pole minowe. Okey - już wcześniej zdarzało się, że Sam strzelił focha, ale jeszcze nigdy nie zrobił tego na tak długo. Dean był tylko starszym bratem - nawet wkurwiony do granic możliwości zawsze martwił się o bezpieczeństwo Sama. Coś w jego ciele zamarzało z każdą minutą bez żadnych wiadomości o tym co robi, czy mu nic nie zagraża i co akurat zjadł na śniadanie. 

Oczywiście Castiel nie raczył pomóc. Co więcej, zachowywał się jakby tylko bardziej chciał Deana zdenerwować.

– Hello Dean – przywitał się od drzwi.  
Dean uniósł wzrok i spojrzał w lustro. Anioł stał dosłownie w progu łazienki. Chociaż tyle.

– Yo – mruknął, nie wyjmując szczoteczki z ust. 

Castiel przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Spojrzał gdzieś w bok.

– Mogę wejść? – zapytał w końcu. Dean spojrzał na niego szybko, po czym kiwnął niechętnie głową. Wypluł pastę do zlewu.

Anioł jak gdyby nigdy nic wtarabanił się do łazienki. Dean wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć jak on to robi, że nawet niższy, zajmuje więcej miejsca. Łowca cały zesztywniał, gdy poczuł ciepło drugiego ciała tak blisko siebie. 

Castiel wyglądał na spokojnego. Włożył ręce w kieszenie płaszcza i zapatrzył się gdzieś na szafkę przy biodrze Deana.

– Zdobyłem informacje odnośnie następnej pieczęci – powiedział w końcu.

Dean przewrócił oczami. Westchnął niechętnie.

– Jak bardzo jestem potrzebny? – warknął. Castiel zacisnął wargi w wąską linię.

– Gdybyś nie był, nie denerwowałbym cię – mruknął cicho, jakimś takim zmęczonym głosem. Dean spojrzał na niego zdziwiony w lustrze. Castiel bez słowa uniósł rękę i delikatnie musnął czubeczkami palców lewe ramię mężczyzny. 

Dean sapnął cicho, gdy poczuł elektryczną łaskę siłą naprawiającą wszystkie siniaki i otarcia po ostatnim polowaniu. Zacisnął palce na krawędzi zlewu. Castiel obserwował go z przechyloną głową, jakby patrzył na jakiś okaz w muzeum. 

Niewiadomo dlaczego, to zezłościło Deana jeszcze bardziej. Zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że pobielały mu kostki.

– Nie mam ochoty – wysyczał lodowato.  
Castiel przekręcił jeszcze bardziej głowę.

– Nie masz ochoty uratować tysięcy niewinnych istnień? – Chciał się upewnić. Dean poczuł, jakby był nagle bardzo, bardzo stary.

– Tak – skłamał. Zacisnął oczy, próbując się uspokoić. Żółć paliła go w przełyku.

Castiel położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Nie próbował go leczyć, ani nie grzebał mu w umyśle; nie używał swojej łaski. Dotknął go ot tak, bo mógł, bo ludzie czasami się dotykają.

– Chcesz pogadać? – Brzmiał jak kosmita. Dean aż otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego, chcąc się upewnić, czy to na pewno Cas. 

Anioł wyglądał, jakby jednocześnie chciał uciec i podejść bliżej. Trochę jak pies podchodzący do jeża.

– Anioły nie ,,gadają" – warknął w końcu Dean. Przez twarz Castiela przebiegł jakiś cień, jakby anioł poczuł się zraniony. Dean z fascynacją chciał zranić go jeszcze raz. Chciał upewnić się, że Castiel naprawdę może coś poczuć.

– Nie gadamy – potwierdził Castiel. Jego głos był chłodny i ostry. Dean z szokiem uświadomił sobie, że tak mówił zaraz na początku ich znajomości. – Ale wy, ludzie, gadacie. Nie wiem czemu to ma służyć, skoro czujecie się po tym jeszcze gorzej. – Prychnął i zabrał rękę.

Dean wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Gdy ciepła dłoń nie dotykała już jego ramienia, wokoło zrobiło się nagle bardzo zimno.

– Sam nie dzwonił już od trzech dni – wyrzucił z siebie. Castiel zamarł w pół kroku. Dean wręcz poczuł, jak składa skrzydła.

Anioł odwrócił się przez ramię. Nie patrzył na niego, tylko na półkę gdzieś koło jego nóg.

– Martwisz się? – domyślił się. Dean zacisnął wargi. Gdy uczucia zostały nazwane, stały się jeszcze bardziej intensywne.

– Tak – szepnął w końcu. Castiel uniósł wzrok. Jego oczy były definicją niewinności.  
– Na stole leży karteczka ze wszystkim, co wiem na temat pieczęci – powiedział spokojnie. Ponownie odwrócił wzrok i poruszył ledwie widzialnie ramionami. – Polecę do Sama. Powinienem wrócić w przeciągu godziny.

– Dziękuję – szepnął ledwie słyszalnie Dean. 

Castiel spojrzał na niego gorzko. 

– To nasza praca.

***

Anioły są okropne. Najgorzej, gdy zaczynają zachowywać się jak ludzie.

Castiel już się nauczył, że zanim poprosi o coś Deana, musi przekupić go jakąś informacją na temat Sama (dzieciak strzelił tak potężnego focha, że jeszcze mu nie przeszło. Dean z każdym dniem coraz bardziej zaczyna nienawidzić Ruby). Nauczył się też, że do łazienki nie wchodzi się bez wyraźnego zaproszenia, albo tego, że gdy już nie chce mu się siedzieć w barze, wystarczy, że pocałuje Deana w policzek i wyjadą w przeciągu pięciu minut.

Dean nadal śmieje się z twarzy tych wszystkich kobiet, które wzdychają w kierunku anioła.

Teraz znowu siedzą w barze (no hej, Dean ma osobistego anioła na ramieniu, który potrafi zniwelować kaca. Dlaczego miałby nie skorzystać?). Castiel poszedł do baru po piwo, bo uparł się, że on też chce to zrobić.

Dean był już lekko wstawiony, a świat wokół niego był bardziej zabawny. Włosy Castiela wyglądały, jakby domagały się przesunięcia po nich palcami.

Anioł wrócił z dwoma butelkami piwa. Dean uniósł wzrok, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Zrobił zdziwioną minę, gdy brunet bez słowa pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło.

– Mam dość tej pani w niebieskiej sukience – wyjaśnił Castiel, siadając naprzeciwko łowcy. Podał mu piwo, a jedną butelkę zatrzymał dla siebie. Spojrzał na nią ciekawie. – Wziąłem dobre?

– Tak, może być – mruknął. Napił się leniwie. Wskazał butelką piwo w dłoni anioła. – Pijesz na służbie?

– Nie jestem na służbie, odkąd wróciliśmy z Piekła – mruknął nieobecnie. Zerknął na Deana i spapugował jego postawę. Uniósł niepewnie piwo. – I już? Muszę po prostu przełknąć?

– Tak, Cas, musisz po prostu przełknąć – potwierdził ze śmiechem. Parsknął cicho, gdy anioł wziął łyk piwa i skrzywił się komicznie. 

– Fuj! – jęknął brunet. Odsunął od siebie piwo, jakby to go obraziło. Zmarszczył brwi. – Jak możesz to pić? Na Trony, to był najochydniejszy zestaw molekułów na świecie!

– Na co? – parsknął Dean, śmiejąc się głośno. Castiel spojrzał na niego szybko. Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jego szczery uśmiech.

– Trony – powtórzył spokojnie. Poczekał, aż Dean się uspokoi. – To takie nasze powiedzenie. Coś jak wasze ,,Jezu".

– Czekaj, czekaj! – zawołał Dean. Odłożył piwo na stół, żeby móc bardziej pochylić się w kierunku anioła. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie mówicie ,,Jezu"? Albo chociaż ,,Boże"?

– Nie – odpowiedział ze śmiechem. Wzruszył ramionami. – Czemu mielibyśmy? Bóg, którego czcicie, jest naszym ojcem. Jakbyś się czuł, gdybyś co chwila krzyczał ,,John"?

– Dziwnie, koleś – mruknął ze śmiechem. Napił się piwa. – Nigdy o tym tak nie myślałem.

– Bez obrazy, ale nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto chcę poznać naszą kulturę – mruknął Cas. Zgarbił się lekko i uciekł spojrzeniem. Zaczął się bawić etykietą piwa. – Za pewnik przyjąłeś, że jesteśmy tylko socjopatami z nadludzką mocą.

– Hej, Cas – mruknął Dean. Wyciągnął rękę i instynktownie sięgnął po dłoń anioła. Spojrzał na niego przepraszająco. – Wcale tak nie myślę. Przynajmniej nie o tobie. Całkiem spoko z ciebie anioł. – Spróbował się uśmiechnąć. 

Castiel odpowiedział krzywym uśmiechem. Ponownie uciekł spojrzeniem.

– Mogę ci coś powiedzieć? – zapytał, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Dean ścisnął mocniej jego rękę. 

– Jasne, możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.

– Właśnie mi się oświadczasz, mówiąc po waszemu – parsknął. Zachichotał, widząc minę blondyna. Wskazał spojrzeniem ich dłonie. – Uścisk ręki, serio Dean? Cała moc skupia się w dłoniach, więc tak jakby wymieniamy się energią.

– Wow, czekaj, to nie był żart? – Puścił szybko jego dłoń. Zarumienił się potężnie. – Sorry, Cas, nie wiedziałem...

– Oh, i ,,Castiel" – dodał, jakby mimochodem. Wzruszył beztrosko ramionami. – Słyszysz to ,,el" na końcu? To wyraz mojej wiary. Tylko Upadli w nic nie wierzą.

– Jeez, stary, naprawdę mi...

– Hej, nie jestem stary, mam tylko dwanaście miliardów lat! – przerwał mu, udając oburzenie.

Dean zamrugał bardzo wolno. Zmarszczył brwi.

– Nabijasz się teraz? – zapytał niepewnie. Castiel tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko. Dean mimowolnie oddał uśmiech. – Nabijasz się! Ty mała cholero...

– Też umiem żartować, Dean – powiedział wesoło. Ponownie wzruszył ramionami. – Właściwie, jestem najbardziej ludzkim aniołem z garnizonu. Nie musisz myśleć o mnie jak niedorozwinietym dziecku.

– Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że boisz się kobiet – dogryzł mu Dean. Castiel parsknął cicho śmiechem.

– Człowieku! – zawołał – A kto ich się nie boi?

Dean przyznał mu rację. Nawet się za to napili, a Castiel znowu wyklął piwo. Tego wieczora anioł śmiał się jak każdy normalny człowiek. 

Dean z każdą minutą coraz bardziej nienawidził aniołów. Wszystko potrafią skomplikować!

***

Anioły są okropne. Gdyby nie one, Dean byłby dalej bezduszną maszyną i wszystko byłoby po staremu.

– A to, to jest ambrozja – tłumaczył Castiel, unosząc złoty kielich jak przy jakiejś wystawie. Siedział po turecku w nogach łóżka, a Dean półleżał naprzeciwko niego.  
Gdy wrócili z baru, Dean był odrobinę podchmielony, więc gadał głupoty. Poprosił wtedy Castiela, żeby wytłumaczył mu, jak wygląda anielska kultura. Brunet oczywiście się zgodził i tak oto wylądowali tutaj - na trzeciej już lekcji niebiańskich obyczajów. W zamian Dean miał kiedyś dokładnie wytłumaczyć wszystkie zawiłości ludzkiej kultury.

– Skądś znam tę nazwę – mruknął Dean. Castiel przytaknął wesoło. Podał mu kielich.

– To nasz tak jakby alkohol – wyjaśnił. Machnął zachęcająco ręką. – No, spróbuj. Obiecuję, że już nigdy nie będziesz chciał pić nic innego.

– To jest bezpieczne? – zapytał niepewnie. Powąchał złoty napój. Ambrozja pachniała jak dosłownie wszystko co słodkie na raz. 

Castiel oparł się rękami za sobą. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak mi się wydaje – mruknął. – To tylko miód, trochę soku z cytryny i miąższ jabłka... W tłumaczeniu będzie to ,,jabłko życia".

– Coś mi mówi, że nie powinienem ufać edeńskim jabłkom – mruknął ze śmiechem Dean. Mimo tych słów przystawił kielich do ust i napił się łyk złotego napoju. Mimowolnie zamknął oczy z błogości. – O mój... Cofam to, kocham wasze jabłka!

– Mówiłem? – ucieszył się Castiel. Odebrał od niego pusty kielich. – Dla każdego smakuje odrobinę inaczej. Dla mnie jest to smak odrobinę podobny do waszego ciasta z jabłkami.

– Szarlotki – podpowiedział Dean. Oblizał usta. – Dla mnie też. Szarlotka z cynamonem i lodami.

– Oh – mruknął Castiel, ale nie rozwinął myśli. Uśmiechnął się jakoś tak wesoło i odwrócił wzrok. Odłożył kielich na podłogę.

Później próbowali też smoczych owoców, oreo z czekoladą (bo Castiel nigdy nie jadł, co było grzechem) i śmietanki z mleka hipogryfa. Dean chyba miał uczulenie na śmietankę, bo jego język zabarwił się na dziwny, fioletowy kolor i nie chciał się odbarwić. To podobno nie było nic niezwykłego, ale i tak nie było miłym przeżyciem.

Akurat w połowie wesołej kłótni na temat smaku ludzkiej czekolady Castiel nagle zesztywniał. Wyprostował się i zamknął oczy. Zmarszczył brwi.

– Co jest? – zapytał Dean, widząc jego minę. Przestał się uśmiechać. – Cas? O co chodzi?

Castiel przechylił lekko głowę w bok i zadrżał cały. Mruknął gardłowo, po czym otworzył oczy. Spojrzał ze smutkiem na Deana.

– Nie wolno mi zapominać, że jesteśmy w trakcie wojny – powiedział cicho i poważnie, jak ten Castiel, który nie umie się uśmiechać. Wstał powoli z łóżka, nie patrząc na Deana. – Właśnie zostały złamane kolejne trzy pieczęcie. Jedna tylko sto kilometrów od nas.

– To nie twoja wina, Cas... tiel – powiedział łagodnie, znając ten wzrok. Również wstał z łóżka. Sięgnął po dłoń anioła. – Hej, spójrz na mnie. Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą?

– Gdzie, do Nieba, przed oblicze Archaniołów? – prychnął. Zabrał rękę i odwrócił się od Deana. – Dam sobie radę. Nie pierwszy raz dostaję upomnienie.

– Czy to upomnienie jest z mojego powodu? – zapytał, wciąż cicho i łagodnie. Castiel zagryzł wargi.

– Tak – odpowiedział w końcu, bo nie umiał kłamać. Spojrzał niepewnie na Deana. – Jeżeli chcesz pomóc, módl się do mnie. Bardzo chciałbym pozostać rozproszony.

Dean pokiwał poważnie głową. Już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Castiel nagle zacisnął oczy i pochylił się do przodu. Przycisnął palce do skroni.

– Lecę! – warknął, ale Dean nie wiedział czy do niego, czy do osób, które go wzywały.

Dla pewności zaczął się modlić. 

***

Anioły są okropne. Bardzo łatwo je zmanipulować.

Castiel wrócił tydzień później, już nie uśmiechnięty i od nowa chłodny. Dean ucieszył jak z jego powrotu prawie tak samo bardzo, jak z powrotu brata.

Castiel pojawił się w łazience, niecały metr od Deana. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko na jego widok.

– Cachz! – zawołał ze szczoteczką w buzi. Wyjął ją pospiesznie i opłukał usta. – Hej, aniołku, żyjesz?

– Modliłeś się? – zapytał cicho. Brzmiał, jakby był zmęczony. 

Dean pokiwał gorliwie głową. Wyciągnął rękę i złapał go za dłoń. Castiel uciekł od dotyku. Założył ręce na piersi. 

– Codziennie się modliłem – powiedzIał cicho Dean. Castiel odwrócił wzrok.

– Musieli cię wygłuszyć – westchnął. Nagle wyprostował się i spojrzał na drzwi do pokoju. – Pogodziłeś się z Samem? Jak długo mnie nie było?

– Pogodziłem się. Nie było cię tydzień, Cas – powiedział bardzo cicho. Również założył ręce na piersi. Odwrócił wzrok. – Słuchaj, bardzo mi...

– Chodź do brata, mam dla was robotę – przerwał mu beznamiętnie. 

Dean westchnął cicho. Pokiwał głową i podszedł za aniołem.

***

Anioły są okropne. Dean z każdą chwilą nienawidzi ich coraz bardziej.

– Ohydne! – zawołał Castiel, ze śmiechem odsuwając od siebie piwo. 

Dean uśmiechnął się gorzko.

– Już to mówiłeś – przypomniał mu cicho. Castiel spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Zmarszczył brwi.

– Naprawdę? Kiedy?

– Nie pamiętasz? – zapytał ledwie słyszalnie. Anioł odwrócił wzrok. Coś w jego oczach zabłyszczało buntowniczo, jakby chciał powiedzieć ,,jestem aniołem, pamiętam wszystko".

Zamiast tego tylko objął się ramionami.

– Nie.

***

Anioły są okropne. Dean nigdy im już nie zaufa.

– To znaczy, że...

– Że się tobie oświadczam, wiem – przerwał mu Dean, mocniej ściskając jego dłoń. Castiel uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.

– To też ci mówiłem?

– Tak. – Nie dodał, że słyszał to już łącznie cztery razy. Nie chciał niepokoić bruneta.

Castiel spojrzał na ich złączone dłonie. Westchnął cicho.

– Opowiesz mi, co jeszcze ci mówiłem? – zapytał niepewnie. Dean pokręcił głową. Uśmiechnął się nagle.

– Sam do tego dojdziesz.

– Serio? – Uniósł jedną brew. Dean kiwnął głową.

– Oczywiście. Inaczej nie byłoby zabawy.

***

Anioły są okropne. Po prostu okropne.

– Oh, hej Cas...tiel. – Dean wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do długiej formy imienia anioła. Chciał go tak nazywać, żeby brunet nie poczuł się obrażony.

Anioł uśmiechnął się gorzko. Był dużo bledszy niż tydzień temu, gdy znowu go wezwali. Skulił się i objął ramionami.

– Cas – poprawił go ledwie słyszalnie.

***

Anioły są okropne. Dean jest cholernie wdzięczny, że Castiel już się z nimi nie zadaje.

Brunet nie mówił dużo po ostatniej wizycie w Niebie. Właściwie, w ogóle dużo nie mówił. Często siedział z rękami założonymi na piersi i po prostu patrzył przed siebie. 

Dean nie wiedział jak go pocieszyć. Próbował jakoś zająć go robotą i nadchodzącą Apokalipsą, ale Castiel stwierdził, że on chce pozostać bezstronny. Dean musiał się zgodzić. 

Kiedyś w nocy, gdy Sam znowu wymknął się do Ruby, Dean nie wytrzymał.

– Cas, cholera, masz tu natychmiast przelecieć! – krzyknął w przestrzeń. Nie wiedział jak ani dlaczego, ale brunet wciąż słyszał modlitwy.

Castiel pojawił się chwilę później dokładnie naprzeciwko Deana. Nie patrzył mu w oczy i stał zgarbiony. Blondyn chciał go uderzyć.

– Co oni ci zrobili? – zapytał lodowato. Castiel nie odpowiedział. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię. – Co? Cas? Zabrali ci skrzydła?

– Upadli też mają skrzydła – szepnął. Dean podszedł do niego o krok.

– Więc co? Jesteś teraz jak ten czarny aniołek z obrazków dla dzieci?

– Moje skrzydła były czarne już po powrocie z Piekła – syknął, coraz bardziej zezłoszczony. Spojrzał lodowato na Deana. – Nikt, kto zejdzie na Dół, nie wraca jako ta sama istota.

– Powiedz jeszcze, że to moja wina – warknął, przejmując złość anioła. Castiel prychnął głośno. Uniósł oczy do nieba.

– A niby czyja? – zapytał cierpko. – To zawsze była twoja wina, Dean.

Podniósł ręce i zaczął rozpinać koszulę. Dean odrobinę się zmieszał.

– Wiesz co identyfikuje anioła? – kontynuował chłodno brunet. – Jego wiara. Każdy z nas ma dosłownie wyryte na piersi symbole wiary. – Szarpnął ostatnie kilka guzików. Spojrzał zabójczo na Deana. – Czytaj.

– Co? – zapytał z szokiem. Bardzo starał się nie patrzeć na odsłoniętą pierś anioła. – Cas, o czym ty...?

– Czytaj, do cholery! – krzyknął, a w jego oczach zalśniły łzy. 

Dean instynktownie opuścił wzrok. Sapnął cicho, gdy zobaczył na piersi bruneta jasne, błękitne D. Znak pulsował i skrzył się, jakby był wykonany z czystej łaski. Pod nim było jeszcze cztery błękitne znaki, zapisane w języku aniołów.

– Wiesz co znaczą te inne znaki? – zapytał cicho. Dean pokręcił słabo głową. Castiel uśmiechnął się kwaśno. – Dosłownie ,,nie będę miał bogów innych przed Tobą". Wiesz, że aniołowie zabiliby, żeby mieć to na piersi? To najwspanialsze wyznanie wiary.

– Cas...

– Nie skończyłem, Dean – powiedział bardzo cicho i bardzo ostrzegawczo. Podszedł o krok do mężczyzny. – Wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? Wiesz?

– Nie wiem – szepnął. 

Castiel uśmiechnął się gorzko. Spojrzał w dół i wyciągnął rękę. Dotknął nieśmiało dłoni Deana.

– Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że się z tym urodziłem. Zostałem stworzony jako Upadły. – Uniósł nieśmiało wzrok. Splótł palce z palcami Deana. – Archaniołowie wierzyli, że mimo to mogę żyć bez grzechu. Chcieli mnie wychować na anioła. W pewnym sensie się im to udało. Jestem... byłem najwierniejszym z aniołów. Kocham Ojca bardziej niż siebie samego. 

– To chyba dobrze? – zapytał niepewnie. Castiel uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Uniósł jego dłoń i położył ją sobie na piersi, dokładnie na błękitnym D.

– Chyba tak – odszepnął. Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale jakie to ma znaczenie, skoro ciebie kocham bardziej?

Dean sapnął cicho, gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, co brunet właśnie powiedział. Spojrzał prosto w błękitne oczy, szukając potwierdzenia, chcąc się upewnić, że to nie są tylko słowa. Castiel uśmiechnął się bardzo nieśmiało. Uniósł ręce i objął policzki mężczyzny dłońmi. Stanął na palcach i bardzo delikatne pocałował go w czoło. Zamknął oczy i oparł czoło o jego czoło.

– To po naszemu znaczy, że chcę dla ciebie umrzeć – szepnął. 

Dean uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, nieśmiało, z niedowierzaniem. Bez otwierania oczu sięgnął ustami do warg bruneta. Pocałował go tak lekko, że równie dobrze mogłoby im się to wydawać.

– Po naszemu też – odszepnął w jego wargi.

***

Anioły są okropne. 

No może z wyjątkiem jednego, zbuntowanego, w za dużym płaszczu.

Ten jeden, jedyny jest akurat wspaniały.


End file.
